


Till We Meet Again

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Conversations, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Hanya sebuah hubungan yang dapat dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Sekeras apa pun orang lain berusaha masuk, pada akhirnya, mereka akan kembali ke jalannya masing-masing .... — Helgorth/Davie;original fiction for Hyldagardeincomplete.





	Till We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerurin/gifts).

> DISCLAIMER: Helgorth, Davie, Sam and the other characters, plot and the universe here © Hyldagarde.

  * **_meet again_**;

Tangan kanan Davie menyeret koper berwarna kuning mencolok menyusuri kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesakan di bandara, sementara tangan kirinya dengan sibuk menyesuaikan tali tas ransel yang ada di bahu. Sesekali Davie membetulkan posisi kacamata hitamnya seraya berjalan keluar dari keramaian tersebut.

Dari tempat ia berjalan, bisa terdengar pengumuman-pengumuman yang didengungkan kepada para penumpang pesawat. Roda-roda troli dan koper sering kali terdengar dan bergulir di atas lantai keramik. Hak-hak sepatu yang tinggi dan tergesa-gesa memenuhi bangunan. Belum lagi aroma-aroma artifisial dari berbagai macam parfum yang menguar dari tubuh berbagai manusia yang berlalu lalang.

Untuk sesaat, Davie bergeming di tempatnya. Semua keramaian ini membuatnya pusing dan ia ingin segera menarik diri, menyendiri dan menjauh dari orang-orang. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar, bahwa dia memang harus menghadapi kehidupan dengan orang-orang lain dan berinteraksi, meskipun bukan keinginannya sama sekali. (Lagi pula, bukankah karena itu manusia disebut sebagai makhluk sosial?)

Maka ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kali ini lebih cepat, berusaha melewati lautan manusia sampai akhirnya ia mencapai tempat duduk yang menyisakan dua tempat kosong. Ia segera duduk di salah satu sisi dan meraih ponselnya.

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk layar dengan pelan.

Setelah beberapa saat merenungi apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan kontak-kontak di ponselnya, ia pertama kali menghubungi Uncle Sve dan Aunt Mari bahwa ia sudah sampai di New York dengan selamat.

Kemudian ….

Agak lama tangannya berhenti di kontak itu.

Helgorth Romhilde.

Berpuluh-puluh tahun mereka tidak pernah bertatap muka, sekarang sepertinya akan lucu jika terjadi. Mungkin akan terjadi drama-drama kecil bahwa mereka jauh sekali dari penampilan mereka waktu kecil (ya, Davie sangat menyadari hal ini), dan mungkin … beribu probabilitas lainnya yang membuat Davie terdiam lagi selama beberapa menit.

Bahkan nomor Helgorth didapatkannya baru-baru ini, karena mereka sudah putus kontak setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

Ah, persetan.

Tanpa membuat otaknya berpikir lebih lama lagi, Davie segera mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada Helgorth.

Ia mengirim pesan tersebut dan segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Sembari menunggu balasan dari orang-orang yang baru saja ia kirimi pesan, ia kembali bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari bandara, kemudian mencegat sebuah taksi, naik ke dalam taksi dan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

Menjauhkan diri dari keramaian memang sebuah surge tersendiri untuknya.

Di dalam taksi, Davie tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya menyebutkan alamat apartemen tempat ia tinggal selama di Amerika dan setelahnya lebih banyak diam. Perjalanan dari London ke New York cukup melelahkan, ditambah dia sudah diberikan banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan nanti di kantor.

“Turis?” tanya sopir taksi seraya melirik Davie dari kaca depan mobil, saat menyadari bahwa aksen yang dipakai Davie adalah aksen Inggris.

Davie menggeleng. “Aku bekerja di sini.”

Wanita berambut cokelat itu terlihat lelah, maka sopir taksi tidak menanyai lebih lanjut. Perjalanan di jalanan New York hari itu begitu lancar, sampai-sampai Davie tidak mengetahui bahwa dua puluh menit kemudian ia sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemennya. Davie nyaris tertidur, jika saja ponsel yang berada di dalam sakunya tidak bergetar terus-menerus.

“Terima kasih,” ucap Davie pelan, namun cukup bagi sopir taksi tersebut untuk mendengarnya. Setelah membayar dan memberikan tip, Davie melangkah keluar dengan tidak stabil. Dia menyesali jam-jam di pesawat yang ia lewatkan dengan berpikir dan berpikir tanpa tidur.

Sesaat, ia melupakan ponselnya yang bergetar itu.

Koper diseret dengan tenaga sekuat mungkin—energinya sudah terkuras banyak—dan dengan sisa energi tersebut, yang bisa ia lakukan untuk selamat sampai ke kamarnya adalah mencubit dirinya sendiri dan mengerahkan kemampuan otaknya untuk menekan tombol lift dan memilih tombol lantai yang benar. Lantai tujuh belas.

Buruknya, memang dua hari dua malam sebelum penerbangan dia memang belum tidur sama sekali.

Di lift ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

Saat ia baru saja mau merogoh saku, pintu lift terbuka. Ponsel itu kembali terabaikan, sementara pemiliknya melangkahkan kaki begitu cepat keluar dari lift, lalu mencari nomor kamar apartemennya.

Setelah pintu kamar mengayun terbuka, yang Davie lakukan adalah segera menutup pintu dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana posisi-posisi kamarnya, desain interior detailnya, atau bagaimana wajahnya yang belum dibersihkan setelah seharian bepergian. Hal yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah tidur. Istirahat yang panjang sampai ia tidak bangun lagi selama satu hari penuh.

.

Hal yang Davie ingat adalah pandangan yang memburam diikuti kepala yang sakit sekali, terasa ingin meledak.

Hari pertama ia jauh dari pengawasan paman dan bibinya dihabiskan dengan tertidur di sofa, pakaian dari London masih lengkap, dan lebih buruknya, dia membiarkan wajahnya yang masih berpoleskan _make-up_ tanpa dibersihkan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia tidur!

Davie bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Rambutnya kusut, wajahnya acak-acakan dan berantakan. Davie segera mengeluarkan peralatan kebersihan wajahnya dan membersihkan diri, kemudian ia menyiapkan air hangat di _bath tub_, karena tubunya sangat memerlukan hal itu.

Butuh waktu satu jam agar Davie kembali pulih. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalutkan handuk; ia belum sempat menentukan pakaian apa yang harus ia pakai di waktu yang bahkan ia tak tahu jam berapa.

Pukul sebelas malam.

_God_. Besok dia harus berangkat kerja pukul tujuh agar tiba lebih awal dan bisa mengaplikasikan ide-ide yang berlarian di kepalanya sejak dua minggu yang lalu, ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Uncle Sve dan Aunt Mari memercayakan cabang di New York di tangannya.

Omong-omong soal Uncle Sve dan Aunt Mari ….

Davie mengobrak-abrik sofa dan menemukan ponselnya tergeletak tak berdaya di sana.

Begitu banyak pesan dan telepon masuk sehingga ia tidak tahu harus membalas yang mana.

Uncle Sve dan Aunt Mari berkata bahwa ia harus menjaga diri baik-baik dan mempersiapkan diri besok di cabang. Davie mengangguk-angguk, dan walaupun ia tidak membalas langsung, ia yakin mereka berdua tahu bahwa Davie akan melakukan semaksimal mungkin yang ia bisa.

Sepasang mata cokelatnya mengarah pada kontak **Helgorth Romhilde** yang menghubunginya puluhan kali.

Saat ia membaca pesan-pesan Hel, mau tak mau ia tertawa karena banyak pesan di sana berisi cacian dan makian. Davie mengabari Hel bahwa ia sudah berada di New York dan menggantungnya sampai di situ. Hel tidak tahu Davie di mana sekarang, apakah mereka bisa bertemu, dan kenapa Davie tidak membalas lagi pesan-pesannya.

Sebelum kepalanya sempat memikirkan hal-hal lain, Davie menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menekan tombol hijau di kontak Hel.

“Halo?” panggil Davie, saat teleponnya sudah terangkat namun Hel tidak mengatakan apa pun.

_“Dav—kau ke mana saja, astaga. Kukira kau diculik orang setelah keluar dari bandara.”_

Hal itu membuat tawa Davie meledak, dan segera disamarkan dengan batuk-batuk olehnya. “Kau kira aku mudah diculik?”

_“Mungkin saja. Kenapa baru menghubungiku malam-malam begini?”_

“Umm.” Davie berdeham lagi. “Aku baru bangun tidur.”

_“Dari pukul tujuh pagi—“ _Hel terdengar seperti ingin mengeluarkan dengusan tapi ditahannya, _“—kau tidak tidur, ya?”_

“Hm. Maaf. Aku benar-benar baru bangun dan langsung tidur seperti mayat.” Davie memutar bola matanya sendiri setelah mendengar perkataannya. “Kau bisa bertemu besok? Kau ada jadwal?”

Mengingat Helgorth Romhilde adalah seorang dokter yang mempunyai praktik sendiri di umurnya yang sangat muda, bisa dibilang jadwalnya tidak bisa diganggu. Kecuali kalau Hel yang menginginkannya sendiri.

_“Aku bisa ke apartemenmu sekarang kalau mau,” _sahut Hel, “_aku baru saja selesai dengan pasien terakhir_.”

_Gila, apa?_ gerutu Davie. Memangnya Hel sudah kehilangan akal sehingga mereka harus bertemu malam-malam—meskipun itu bukan ide yang buruk. Namun segera ditepisnya mentah-mentah.

“Aku capek. Kau capek. Besok saja, oke? Kau ada waktu setelah aku pulang kerja?”

_“Pulang kerja jam berapa?”_

Davie menimang-nimang waktunya. Besok adalah hari pertamanya bekerja, posisinya berpengaruh di kantor cabang milik Uncle Sve, tidak mungkin ia pulang pukul lima sore seperti karyawan kebanyakan. “Pukul setengah delapan?” ia berkata akhirnya. “Kurang lebih.”

_“Kalau begitu besok aku buka sampai pukul enam saja_.”

Hening sebentar. Davie bisa merasakan tubuhnya sekarang kini mengantuk lagi, mungkin karena ingin menambal jam-jam tidurnya yang kurang dari kemarin-kemarin.

“Kau sudah di rumah?” tanya Davie, seraya memilih-milih pakaian tidur dari kopernya yang baru saja ia buka.

_“Sudah berada di mobil, tapi belum jalan.”_

“Kalau begitu hati-hati,” sahut Davie. “Jangan tidur malam-malam.”

_“Oke._”

Setelah percakapan basa-basi lainnya, sambungan telepon dimatikan. Davie mematikan ponselnya dan kali ini memilih kasur di kamar sebagai tempat tidur malam ini.

.

Helgorth memasang pengumuman tutup di kliniknya tepat pada pukul enam sore.

Ia baru saja selesai dengan pasien yang mengalami sakit perut begitu kuat di daerah lambung dan usus; sampai ia diagnosis sebagai infeksi usus dan maag kronis.

Ponsel di atas mejanya bergetar.

** _Davie Hyldagard_ ** _  
Sepertinya aku bisa selesai lebih awal. Aku akan sampai di sana pukul tujuh._

‘Di sana’ yang dimaksud oleh Davie adalah kafe yang terletak di sudut jalan kecil, di sebuah perempatan daerah New York. Helgorth, sebagai orang yang sudah lama di Amerika, mengetahui kafe tersebut dan kualitas makanan dan minumannya, sehingga ia yang mengusulkan kepada Davie bahwa mereka sebaiknya bertemu di sana saja.

Bocah laki-laki itu memang dari dulu bertubuh kecil, namun sudah bisa ilmu bela diri (yang terkadang-kadang mengalahkan Hel sendiri, meskipun yang bersangkutan malas mengakuinya). Bagaimana penampilan laki-laki itu sekarang?

Hel terus berpikir dan berandai-andai sembari membereskan berkas-berkas dan mematikan semua listrik yang ada di klinik, kemudian mengunci pintu.

.

Pintu kafe mengayun terbuka, dan yang bisa dirasakan Helgorth adalah nuansa familier yang menyambutnya seperti waktu ia remaja.

Sering kali ketika ia bosan, ia akan mampir ke kafe ini dan menyesap kopi susu yang diracik dengan khusus, atau kue _red velvet_ yang terasa lembut dan menyatu di lidahnya dengan cita rasa manis yang pas.

Kursi-kursi berwarna putih gading dan cokelat muda disusun dengan sedemikian rupa; di sudut ruangan, biasanya akan tersedia beberapa set sofa, dan jika beruntung, Helgorth bisa mendapatkan posisi di sana. Kebetulan di sana semua sofa sudah penuh dan Davie pun belum datang, jadi dia bukan orang yang ‘beruntung’ pada hari itu.

Saat kepalanya masih terus menoleh, tangannya merogoh saku untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk. Kedua iris matanya membelalak lebar.

** _Davie Hyldagard  
_ ** _Kau ada di mana? Aku sudah sampai._

Hah? Helgorth mengerjapkan matanya, lalu sekali lagi menelusuri kafe itu dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. Sepasang mata hitamnya memindai ruangan tiga kali lebih teliti dibanding sebelumnya, hanya untuk mendapati hasil yang sama. Tidak ada ciri-ciri bocah laki-laki berwujud Davie Hyldagard dengan rambut cokelat dan tubuh kecil di sana, kecuali Davie sudah mengecat rambutnya. (Atau, tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih besar dibanding terakhir ia lihat saat sekolah menengah pertama).

Hel menelepon Davie yang diangkat dengan cepat.

_“Kau di mana?” _

Mereka bertanya bersamaan. Dahi Hel berkerut bingung. Masalahnya, ia mendengar suara samar yang bertanya dengan intonasi yang sama di sebelah tubuhnya. Di deretan sofa-sofa itu.

Ada empat set sofa. Sofa pertama diduduki oleh satu keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sofa kedua adalah pasangan yang jatuh cinta yang sedang berbagi es krim vanila dan menyuapkan pasangan mereka satu sama lain. Sofa ketiga adalah seorang mahasiswa yang sedang membuka laptop seraya membolak-balikkan kertas, sesekali menyesap kopinya yang sudah tidak mengepulkan asap. Sofa keempat adalah seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang menelepon dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut, di mejanya masih kosong, belum terdapat makanan atau pun minuman.

Hel menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian bertanya lagi lewat telepon, “aku sudah berada di kafe, dan aku baru saja ingin memilih tempat duduk ketika kau bilang kalau kau sudah sampai.”

“Aku di sini, bodoh.”

Sentilan kecil di tangannya membuat Hel menoleh lalu menyadari bahwa ia tidak mendengar suara itu lewat telepon, dan hanya untuk mendapati perempuan berambut panjang cokelat itu menatapnya lucu; setengah sebal dan setengah ingin tertawa. Hel bertanya-tanya kenapa perempuan ini _berani_ sekali menjawilnya dan mengatai dia bodoh—

—“Kau tidak lupa ingatan, ‘kan, Hel? Halo, bumi kepada Hel.”

Hel mengerjap. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan kehabisan udara, atau kasarnya, persis seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja perempuan itu ucapkan.

“Davie?”

“Tentu saja. Kau mau terus-terusan berdiri di sana dan dipandangi banyak orang?”

Tersadar dari transnya, Helgorth melihat sekeliling dan ada beberapa pelayan yang berbisik-bisik ke arahnya. Buru-buru Helgorth membawa kakinya mendekat pada tempat duduk Davi dan segera menempatkan diri di seberang sang perempuan yang masih menatapnya aneh.

“Aku kira aku salah orang, tapi tidak mungkin salah. Rambut hitam dan mata yang sama itu. Hanya saja, yah, mungkin lebih tinggi.” Davie mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah tidak rela mengeluarkan perkataan bahwa Hel jauh lebih tinggi, lebih kekar, dan lebih tampan dibanding berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. (Meskipun memang benar, dan sampai kiamat pun dia tidak akan berbicara mengenai hal itu keras-keras).

“Ya, jelas-jelas aku yang salah orang,” gumam Hel, menatap Davie dari atas sampai bawah, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak fokus di titik yang salah. Maksudnya, sejak kapan Davie—apakah anak itu …, “kau tidak operasi plastik, bukan?”

Davie menyipitkan matanya. “Kau serius menanyakan hal itu padaku?”

“Aku tidak tahu kau punya dada—“

“Aku cewek, _bodoh_!”

Sengatan itu butuh beberapa sekon sampai benar-benar sampai di otak Helgorth yang macet sesaat. “Kau cewek?”

Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat-sangat tolol.

Davie menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. “Jadi kau tidak mengenaliku karena kau mengira aku ini laki-laki, ya?”

Helgorth mengangguk-angguk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara otaknya terus berpikir, pelayan datang untuk menawarkan menu kepada mereka. Helgorth, di tengah-tengah ambang kesadarannya, memesan menu favorit nostalgia: kopi susu dan kue _red velvet_ tanpa membuka menu, dan Davie memesan kopi hitam dengan catatan tidak diberi gula sama sekali.

Jelas ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat Hel berpikiran bahwa sosok di depannya ini bukanlah Davie yang ia kenal waktu kecil.

Ketika sang pelayan pergi, Davie melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Helgorth. “Hel? Kau baik-baik saja?”

.

  * **_nostalgia;_**

Terik matahari menyinari tubuhnya.

Helgorth menatap ayunan yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh bocah perempuan yang lari ke pelukan seorang wanita, kemudian Helgorth sendiri segera berlari-lari menuju ayunan tersebut. Hanya saja karena ia terlalu terburu-buru, kakinya tersandung batu dan tubuhnya menjadi hilang kendali; ia terjatuh dan terguling ke depan, lutut dan tangannya langsung lecet-lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

Namun ia tidak menangis, karena ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menangis. Lagi pula, ia sering melihat yang menangis di kelasnya adalah anak-anak perempuan cengeng. Ia, ‘kan, laki-laki yang kuat.

“Hel!”

Hel menoleh, mendapati sosok wanita berambut biru panjang yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia segera bangkit dengan tangan dan kakinya yang pendek-pendek, napasnya sedikit terengah. Luka-luka itu memberi efek yang kuat padanya, karena ia bisa merasakan perih yang menjalar di sekitar lutut dan sikunya. 

Alana menatap Hel cemas dari atas sampai bawah. “Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, ‘kan, sayang?” Alana melihat lagi bekas luka dan darah yang masih basah itu, jelas Helgorth sedang _kenapa-kenapa_.

Hel mengerjap. “Tidak apa-apa.”

Alana membalik-balikkan tubuh Hel, menatap darah yang mengucur dari luka yang menganga, dan segera mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya untuk membersihkan luka tersebut. Hel memang tidak banyak bicara untuk anak seumurannya, namun Alana bisa tahu apa yang terjadi dari gerak-geriknya, mengingat bahwa ialah yang membawa anak kandungnya sendiri dari kecil, sehingga tahu apa yang menjadi kebiasaan Hel dan apa yang sering terjadi kepadanya.

“Ayo kita pulang. Nanti Mama basuh luka kamu dan mengobatinya sampai sembuh. Lain kali lebih hati-hati, ya?”

Hel mengangguk, menuruti perkataan ibunya dan mereka saling berpegangan tangan sampai ke rumah. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi memburam di kepalanya, namun yang ia ingat adalah ibunya yang mengobatinya, bel rumah mereka berbunyi, dan mereka kedatangan tamu.

Pintu kayu terbuka, basa-basi ini itu percakapan bla bla bla; Hel hanya bisa menangkap bahwa sosok itu adalah teman ibunya dan ada juga sosok anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya.

“—Ini Davie. Davie, itu Helgorth. Davie dua tahun lebih muda darimu, Helgorth.”

“Ara~ Davie, salam kenal!” sapa Alana dengan ceria, kemudian ia berbisik pada anaknya, “Davie dan keluarganya dari Inggris, dan mulai sekarang tinggal di sini. Berteman yang baik, ya?” Jeda, dan Alana melanjutkan, “karena baru pindah, Davie tidak punya teman.”

Bocah laki-laki itu pendek darinya (wajar saja, usianya lebih muda), berambut cokelat muda dengan warna mata senada, memakai _hoodie _berwana merah yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek selutut.

Saat kedua orangtua saling mengobrol, Helgorth dan Davie menyamping. Davie terus-terusan menatap Hel.

“Apa?” tanya Hel, heran karena Davie terus-teusan melihatnya seperti melihat makhluk asing yang tidak pernah kelihatan di bumi.

“Kakimu kenapa?” Davie bertanya pelan. “Dibungkus-bungkus begitu.”

“Oh,” sahut Hel pendek, “jatuh.”

“Jatuh dari?”

“Dari taman.”

Davie mendekatinya dan mengelus-elus perbannya. Helgorth menatap Davie, menaikkan alis, namun tak memberikan komentar apa pun. Mungkin Davie belum pernah melihat perban, pikirnya.

“Taman mana?”

“Tak begitu jauh dari sini.”

“Aku mau ke taman,” ucap Davie tanpa basa-basi.

Helgorth dan Davie berdiri bersama-sama. Mereka izin bahwa mereka ingin ke taman. Alana dan Mari kompak menggelengkan kepala, karena mereka harus pergi bersama-sama. Maka, mereka berempat berjalan ke taman, dengan Davie dan Hel yang memimpin jalan, sementara Alana dan bibi Davie, Mari, masih asyik bercerita mengenai keadaan di Inggris dan apa yang membuat mereka ke sini.

“Kenapa bisa jatuh?” Davie seolah tak puas dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat Hel. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah-langkah pendek yang sesekali diiringi dengan melompat, meskipun Hel masih was-was dengan jalanan sekitarnya.

“Tidak tahu. Kena batu.”

“Kok bisa kena batu?”

Helgorth menyipitkan mata. Baru kali ini ada yang menanyainya, sesama anak kecil juga, dengan panjang lebar begitu. “Batunya ada di tengah jalan, jadinya aku kena,” jawab Helgorth lugas. Kemudian jari-jari mungilnya menunjuk ayunan yang tak jauh dari mereka, dan batu berukuran sedang yang berada beberapa meter dari sana. “Nah, batu itu.”

“Kalau begitu jangan kena batu lagi.”

“Hm.”

Mereka berjalan cepat menuju ayunan.

Karena tubuh mereka berdua kecil, tubuh mereka bisa muat di satu kursi ayunan tersebut. Mereka mengangguk dan menggerakkan ayunan bersama-sama. Alana dan Mari memantau dari belakang, tersenyum lebar, senang karena anak-anak bisa akrab di hari mereka bertemu.

Banyak yang Hel pelajari mengenai Davie setelahnya. Bocah itu, meskipun kecil, sudah bisa menguasai bela diri yang setingkat lebih tinggi di atasnya. Pernah sewaktu-waktu mereka saling tendang-tendangan, berakhir dengan sesi guling-gulingan di atas lantai dengan tubuh saling menempel.

Mereka menghabiskan masa kecil nyaris dua puluh empat jam bertemu satu sama lain. Bahkan Alana sempat berkata bahwa Helgorth lebih sering melihat Davie dan mengobrol dengan bocah itu dibanding keluarganya sendiri. Kedua anak itu hanya memberikan cengiran tipis dan lanjut bermain kartu Uno.

“Aku akan pindah sekolah,” ujar Davie suatu hari, ketika mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Helgorth, bermain _play station_. “Aku tidak akan ada di sini lagi mulai bulan depan.”

Helgorth mem_pause_ layar. Mereka baru saja merayakan kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, dan mendengar hal itu mau tak mau membuat Helgorth terkejut.

Bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu dengan Davie, bermain dengannya dan belajar bersama seperti kakak beradik, dan mendengar hal ini membuat Hel merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Seseorang. Entahlah, namun ia tidak begitu pandai mengungkapkannya saat itu, sehingga ia hanya berkata, “kenapa?”

“Urusan keluarga.”

“Kukira kau menetap di Amerika,” lanjut Hel, di kepalanya masih bingung kenapa Davie pindah begitu mendadak. Namun lagi-lagi ditahannya kalimat-kalimat pertanyaan tersebut.

Davie mengangkat bahunya. “Tetap teman?”

Hel mengangguk dan mem_play_ _game_nya lagi. “Tetap teman.”

Setelahnya, keluarga mereka melakukan perpisahan yang dramatis dari rumah, mobil, sampai bandara. Lambaian tangan yang tak henti-hentinya diberikan dan pelukan dan ciuman pipi kiri pipi kanan serta pelukan lagi. Namun Davie dan Hel hanya memberikan seringaian kepada satu sama lain dan melambaikan tangan saat berbalik badan.

Itu adalah hari terakhir Helgorth melihat Davie di Amerika.

.

Helgorth menatap kue _red velvet_ yang datang di atas mejanya. Bentuk dan susunannya sudah berubah sekali dengan apa yang ia nikmati waktu dulu. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menyantapnya dan memberikan beberapa potongan kepada Davie.

“Jadi selama ini kau mengira aku laki-laki,” Davie menyimpulkan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan gerakan yang tak bisa ditebak. “Bahkan dari kecil—“

“Pembawaanmu seperti itu,” jawab Helgorth sebelum Davie sempat memprotes apa pun, meskipun Helgorth sendiri tidak tahu apakah Davie mau memberikan komplain atau tidak. “Maksudku, dengan _hoodie _berwarna merah dan celana selutut itu? Potongan rambut pendek yang sama seperti laki-laki—“

“Kau masih ingat pakaian yang kupakai waktu itu?”

Helgorth mengangguk. “Apa kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang kupakai?”

“Hal yang paling ingat jelas wajahmu yang datar dan perban-perban di lutut dan sikumu itu. Terkena batu, katamu.”

Helgorth mengangguk-angguk. Meskipun secara fisik dan penampilan Helgorth sulit mengenali—dan menerima—bahwa perempuan di depannya adalah Davie, semua perkataan dan perlakuan Davie kepadanya hari ini bisa membuatnya yakin bahwa Davie yang saat ini adalah sama dengan teman kecilnya yang dulu. Teman kecilnya yang dipotong rambut super pendek dengan model cepak, suka berkelahi, dan mengikuti berbagai macam ekstrakulikuler yang sudah dikuasai Davie semenjak ia menginjak sekolah dasar.

“Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan kembali ke Amerika,” ujar Helgorth, setelah bermenit-menit mereka lewati tanpa bicara. Aneh, mengingat kemarin malam Helgorth sangat antusias sampai-sampai nekat ingin menyambangi apartemen Davie tengah malam.

_Atau mungkin itu yang membuat Davie tidak mau menerima kedatanganku. Untuk apa laki-laki datang ke tempat perempuan malam-malam tanpa maksud dan tujuan tertentu?_

“Urusan bisnis lagi,” sahut Davie, seraya menelan sedikit _red velvet_ yang berada di piring Hel. Hmm, terlalu manis menurutnya, sehingga ia membiarkan Hel menikmati kue itu sendirian. “Aku … bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan tambang pamanku di cabang ini.”

Hel mengangguk-angguk. “Jadi kau akan benar-benar menetap di sini?”

“Sepertinya, untuk waktu yang tidak kuketahui.” Davie tersenyum sedikit. Agak kaku, awalnya, namun pada akhirnya konversasi berjalan mengalir di kafe tersebut, diiringi dengan melodi lembut dari _speaker_ ruangan. “Jadi, Pak Dokter … apa saja kesibukanmu sekarang?”

.

Helgorth tidak berencana untuk berada di kafe tersebut sampai pelayan bolak-balik di sekitar tempat duduk mereka, berdeham beberapa kali dan mengisyaratkan jam dinding. Davie yang pertama kali menyadarinya, kemudian segera melirik Helgorth dan menaikkan alisnya.

Lagi pula, di dalam kafe itu kini hanya mereka berdua pelanggannya. Musik pun sudah dimatikan dari beberapa menit yang lalu, demi ‘mengusir’ kedua orang ini secara halus.

“Kau bawa mobil?” tanya Helgorth seraya mengambil tasnya.

Davie menggeleng. “Tadi aku naik taksi.”

“Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,” ujar Helgorth tanpa meminta persetujuan lebih lanjut dari perempuan tersebut.

“Hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.”

Helgorth mengernyit. “Sekarang pukul sebelas malam, Davie. Dan kau ini _perempuan_.”

“Terus kenapa kalau aku perempuan—“ Davie menyeringai, “—apa kau tidak ingat kalau dulu aku pernah mengalahkanmu dalam _muay thai_?”

Helgorth membuang pandangannya. “Aku tetap bersikeras mengantarmu pulang.”

“Keras kepala seperti biasanya, _huh_?” gumam Davie, namun dengan suara yang rendah yang tidak bisa didengar Helgorth. Pria itu sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Davie menyusul dengan langkah-langkah yang panjang. “Nanti pacarmu bisa cemburu kalau kau mengantarku malam-malam.”

Helgorth berhenti dan memandang Davie. “Kata siapa aku punya pacar?”

Mulut Davie membentuk huruf O bulat. “Kukira.”

“Jangan-jangan kau yang takut pacarmu cemburu karena aku mengantarmu pulang?”

Dengan cepat Davie menjawab, persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Helgorth. “Kata siapa aku punya pacar?”

Di titik itu, Helgorth tertawa kecil.

Kali ini mereka berjalan dengan lebih pelan. Saat mencapai pintu kafe, tangan mereka berdua bersamaan meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya; menimbulkan efek denting pelan yang menandakan kepergian mereka.

Mobil _Range Rover_ milik Helgorth berada agak jauh dari kafe, sehingga mereka harus berjalan dulu sebelum mencapai mobil. Helgorth melirik Davie yang berada di sampingnya.

Baiklah, Davie memang berubah _drastis_. Seperti, benar-benar drastis di level dimana ia tidak bisa merincikan satu per satu perubahannya. Hal yang ia maksud tentu saja perubahan fisik, karena ketika berbicara dengan Davie tadi—meskipun mereka berdua sudah dewasa, bukan lagi bocah kecil yang main ayunan dan terjatuh dengan konyol—ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia bicara dengan Davie yang sama dengan yang dulu ia kenal.

Hanya ada dua hal yang tidak berubah dari Davie; rambut cokelat itu, dan sepasang mata yang memancarkan sinar hangat dari dalam.

Tingginya … Davie memang termasuk bocah kecil pendek dulu. Helgorth menganggap bahwa Davie memang dilahirkan sebagai anak laki-laki yang pendek. Namun setelah dewasa, ia menyadari Davie … lebih cocok dengan tinggi seperti itu. Tidak terlalu pendek, tetapi masih di bawah Helgorth.

“—mu jauh dari sini?”

“Apa?” Helgorth mengerjap.

“Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?” Davie menggerutu. “Tempat tinggalmu jauh dari sini?”

“Tidak terlalu jauh, kok.”

Ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan membuka pintu pengemudi. Davie memutari mobil dan naik ke kursi penumpang, serta segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Oke, untuk ukuran hari pertama, semua pekerjaan yang berada di kantor memang sangat menguras energinya. Hanya saja kembali bertemu dan berbincang-bincang dengan Helgorth membuat kelelahannya berkurang sedikit.

Helgorth melirik Davie.

Apabila ia tidak salah …

Helgorth mengambil sebuah kaset di dalam mobil, kemudian menyetelnya pelan. Davie segera bersenandung.

“Kau masih ingat kalau aku suka musik klasik.”

Helgorth mengangguk, mulai menyetir dengan satu tangan. “_Yeah_, karena hanya kau anak SD yang suka dengan Mozart dan kawan-kawannya, sementara anak-anak sekelas lebih memilih menyetel lagu Avril Lavigne dan Taylor Swift dan menyanyikannya keras-keras di koridor sekolah.”

Davie tertawa. “Hei!”

Perjalanan terasa lebih lancar dibandingkan pada pagi maupun siang hari. Davie menunjukkan jalan menuju gedung apartemennya, seraya mendengarkan Helgorth yang terkadang bercerita mengenai keadaan di New York belasan tahun ini, saat Davie sudah ketinggalan banyak hal yang terjadi.

Belum lagi kenangan-kenangan masa kecil, teman-teman yang sempat bermain dengan mereka … apa kabar mereka? Helgorth mengaku bahwa ia tidak memiliki kontak semua teman-teman kecilnya, yah, karena seiring berjalannya waktu, orang yang ditakdirkan berpisah akan berpisah juga.

—dan juga, orang yang ditakdirkan bertemu akan bertemu lagi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Helgorth sampai di depan gedung apartemen Davie.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Davie kemudian mematikan kaset Helgorth.

“Kenapa dimatikan?”

“Aku tahu kau lebih suka musik pop. Untuk apa mendengarkan Chopin lagi?”

Helgorth tersenyum. “Terserah, lah.”

Davie melambaikan tangannya dan membuka pintu mobil. Setelah memastikan Helgorth sudah melajukan mobilnya ke tempat tinggal pria itu sendiri, Davie berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangan untuk ia beristirahat.

Sesampainya ia di kamar, ia segera menuju kamar mandi dan memerhatikan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Bagaimana bisa wajah seperti ini dikatakan sebagai wajah lelaki oleh Helgorth? Dasar sinting, Davie menggerundel dalam hatinya seraya membersihkan wajahnya yang sudah lelah seharian penuh.

Seketika teringat sesuatu, Davie mengambil ponsel dari saku dan mengirim pesan pada Helgorth.

**Helgorth Romhilde  
** _Kalau sudah sampai beritahu aku. Terima kasih untuk hari ini._

Balasannya datang saat Davie sudah keluar dari kamar mandi (atau, sudah dibalas sejak dia di dalam kamar mandi, tetapi Davie baru melihat sekarang).

**Helgorth Romhilde  
** _Sudah sampai. Jangan tidur malam-malam._

.

  * **_awake_**;

Setelah dua bulan berada di New York, Davie menyadari banyak hal yang sangat berbeda dengan pola kehidupannya di Inggris. Bagaimana orang-orang di New York selalu, dan nyaris semua, menggenggam segelas kopi dari kafe dengan _brand _kopi ternama; mereka bergerak tergesa-gesa dan saling menubruk satu sama lain. Bagaimana orang-orang di New York selalu, dan nyaris semua, lebih memilih untuk melambaikan tangan untuk mencegat taksi dibandingkan membawa mobil sendiri.

Ia merasa asing, di saat yang sama merasa bebas. Tidak pernah ia merasakan, selama bertahun-tahun, kebebasan yang begitu luas di negara orang lain (meskipun, ia sudah pernah menginjakkan di negara ini, bertahun-tahun yang lalu). Mengelola perusahaan yang sudah ia tahu seluk beluknya, kini mengontrol sepenuhnya di cabang.

Ia menghela napas panjang-panjang sebelum akhirnya mematikan komputer yang berada di depannya.

Pandangannya beralih ke jendela besar yang berada di ruangan. Jendela itu menghadap gedung-gedung tinggi dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip. Sudah pukul delapan, namun sepertinya kegiatan di kota ini tak pernah mati, seperti cahayanya yang tak pernah redup dan jalanan masih ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Tubuhnya direnggangkan sedikit dan ia berdiri, menyesuaikan tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi dan memelototi komputer. Ia membuka pintu ruangannya, hanya untuk menemukan anak buahnya masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugas proyek yang harus selesai akhir minggu ini.

“Saya rasa kita bisa berhenti dulu.”

Sontak, seluruh suara ketikan komputer, _printer_ yang sedang mencetak laporan, dan _klik-klik_ pada _mouse_ berhenti. Semua kepala menoleh pada Davie.

“Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini. Siapa yang mau karaoke?”

Semua orang bersorak.

.

Davie tidak berencana untuk memesan begitu banyak alkohol hari itu, seraya bernyanyi teriak-teriak dan (nyaris) memalukan dirinya sendiri di depan karyawan perusahaan sana.

Ia sudah mengabari Uncle Sve dan Aunt Mari bahwa semua kontrol perusahaan sudah baik. Dia juga sering (meskipun tidak sesering paman dan bibinya) mengirimkan kabar pada Seamus, saudaranya yang berbeda ayah dan ibu, mengenai kondisinya di Amerika.

Mereka pesta besar-besaran di ruangan karaoke VIP. Davie merasa memang harus merilekskan tubuhnya karena selama dua bulan dia bekerja, empat dari lima hari kerja ia habiskan dengan pulang lewat jam enam sore.

Setelah menelan gelas _whiskey_ entah keberapa, Davie bisa merasakan blur di pandangan matanya. Samar-samar ia bisa mengingat bahwa karyawannya mengingatkan sudah malam, alkohol yang ia konsumsi terlalu banyak, dan lebih baik mereka mengakhiri sesi hari ini (dan mereka berterima kasih banyak pada Davie atas acara mendadak yang membuat mereka bisa melampiaskan kelelahan mereka).

Samar-samar pula, Davie mengingat bahwa ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya, entah menelepon siapa, sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata dan ambruk di sofa.

.

Hel masih menangani satu pasien lagi ketika teleponnya bergetar di atas meja. Satu kali, dua kali, Helgorth tidak mengacuhkan itu. Kemudian ia memberikan resep obat yang harus dikonsumsi oleh pasiennya (toko obatnya hanya berjarak dua ruko dari kliniknya) dan ia melirik nama yang berada di layarnya.

Davie.

Hel segera mengangkat telepon itu.

“Halo?”

Terdengar suara berisik di seberang dan tawa riang, kemudian napas tak beraturan dan racauan yang Helgorth tak bisa tangkap artinya.

“Apa? Davie? Kau di mana?”

_“Hhhhhh. Kau ke sini.”_

“… kenapa? Kau di mana?”

Helgorth me_loudspeaker_ panggilan dari Davie, karena ia harus memastikan ucapan dari Davie. Setiap artikulasinya tak beraturan dan Helgorth harus mencerna berulang kali.

“… ngen, bodoh.”

“Apa, sih?”

Helgorth mengerutkan dahi dengan kalimat terakhir Davie. Saat telepon dimatikan, ia mendapat pesan lokasi Davie terkini.

Entah siapa yang mengirimkan itu. Mungkin rekan Davie yang agak waras yang bisa mengirim lokasi Davie sampai ke tempatnya.

.

Davie bangun di suatu kamar yang bukan miliknya dengan kepala berat.

Langit-langitnya bukan kamar apartemen yang ia huni selama dua bulan ini. Kasurnya terasa lebih luas dibandingkan yang ia tempati, dan auranya jelas berbeda dengan kamar apartemennya.

Ia bangun mendadak dengan rasa pusing luar biasa. Apa kemarin dia mabuk dan memutuskan untuk melakukan _one night stand_ dengan orang asing?

Pintu di pojok ruangan terbuka saat Davie masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sosok Helgorth Romhilde pada detik itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan bertelanjang dada dan handuk pendek yang menutupi pinggang ke bawah. Rambut dan dadanya masih basah sedikit.

Davie merasa pipinya memanas dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Kau—“

“Sudah sadar?”

Davie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, ‘kan, dia melakukan—tapi dia menengok ke bawah, dan pakaian kerjanya masih utuh dari yang kemarin ia pakai.

“Apa yang terjadi semalam?”

“Hanya seorang perempuan mabuk-mabukan di tempat karaoke lalu pingsan di tengah jalan.”

Davie membelalakkan matanya. “Aku tidak pingsan.”

“_Yeah_? Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini hari ini.”

Davie merasa kepalanya berat. Oke, dia mengakui bahwa dia mengonsumsi lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya ia teguk. Namun ia hanya ingin menghilangkan stres dan lelah akibat bekerja. Lagi pula, ia sudah sering minum alkohol.

“Baru saja tidak bertemu dua minggu, aku harus menemuimu dengan keadaan setengah sadar.”

Helgorth terlihat tidak bercanda dengan kalimatnya. “Bagaimana kalau kau sedang sendirian?” ia mengoceh, “dan bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa meneleponku? Untung waktu itu kau masih cukup sadar untuk meneleponku, meskipun mengatakan hal-hal tidak jelas.”

Helgorth benar. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah dua minggu lalu, saat Helgorth mengajak Davie untuk menemaninya mencari kado pernikahan untuk temannya. Saat itu akhir minggu, dimana Davie tidak bekerja dan Helgorth menutup kliniknya.

Setelah itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi.

Davie merasa bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia ingin membantah, namun apa yang bisa ia lawan? Semua kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan kembali ditelan mentah-mentah.

“Apa kau sudah menjadikan kontakku menjadi _speed dial_?”

Davie menggeleng.

Helgorth menarik napas panjang. “Kau orang baru di sini, Davie, dan kau tidak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi kapan pun itu. Jangan bertindak macam-macam, paham?”

“Aku tidak bertindak macam-macam—“

“Kontrol dirimu dan tahu batasan ketika minum alkohol,” tegas Helgorth. Tangannya bergerak ke atas nakas, dimana ia meletakkan ponsel Davie semalam. “Aku tidak mau menemui dirimu dengan keadaan seperti itu lagi.”

“Aku sudah dewasa—“

“—cukup dewasa sehingga tidak bisa tahu batasanmu sendiri.”

Davie tak menanggapi apa pun lagi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala kasur. Apa sih yang ia lakukan? Ia hanya ingin melepaskan penatnya, menyesap beberapa alkohol, dan pulang dengan kepala ringan.

“Apa saja yang kukatakan di telepon?” Davie bersuara lagi akhirnya, ketika melihat Helgorth sudah selesai mengatur kontaknya dan mengembalikan ponsel itu di atas nakas.

“Kau meracau tidak jelas.”

“Bukan sesuatu yang aneh?”

Helgorth menaikkan alis. “Entahlah.”

Davie merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar aneh?

Baik. Dia harus mengaku satu hal. Selain ia penat dengan pekerjaan … dia juga sangat, sangat, merindukan Helgorth dan ingin berada di sampingnya malam itu. Entah kenapa. Dia merasa sangat gila dan sangat rindu sehingga ia melampiaskannya pada alkohol yang berlebihan.

… walaupun mungkin Helgorth tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama sibuk, dan menentukan jadwal yang sama selalu sulit. Hanya saja, mereka intens saling mengontak lewat ponsel. Sesekali _video call_ sampai ketiduran, dan hanya napas masing-masing yang terdengar.

Tapi seandainya ia merepet hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan semalam, Helgorth tidak menunjukkannya. Wajahnya lebih ke … marah, atau khawatir?

“Beritahu aku kalau kau sedang ingin ke bar, minum alkohol, atau semacamnya. Biar aku saja yang menemani.” Wajah Helgorth melunak saat melihat ekspresi linglung Davie yang sadar tak sadar.

Di titik itu, mau tak mau Davie merasa harus tertawa. Dan ia benar-benar tertawa. “Hel, kau bilang padaku kalau kau benar-benar tidak suka pada alkohol.”

Itu benar. Di suatu pertemuan mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hel pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak suka alkohol. (Ini adalah peralihan yang sebenarnya, Hel tidak bisa menoleransi alkohol yang masuk di kerongkongannya dan meracuni semua kepala dan tubuh sehingga ia tidak bisa berfungsi dengan normal).

“Aku bisa memesan yang lain,” balas Helgorth. “Dan kalau bisa, kurang-kurangi alkohol. Tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu.”

“Aku meminum alkohol setelah sekian lama hanya meminum kopi setiap hari sehingga mabuk kafein.”

Davie merasa sulit untuk menatap Helgorth, karena pria yang bersangkutan masih bertelanjang dada dan begitu nyaman dengan handuk pendeknya.

“Omong-omong, kapan kau akan memakai baju?” celetuk Davie, kepalanya menoleh pada selimut yang sedari tadi ia mainkan. “Dan celana.”

Mungkin karena Helgorth tersadar, ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka lemari pakaian yang terletak di depan kasurnya. “Kau mandi, sana. Ada handuk cadangan di dalam. Nih.” Helgorth mlemparkan kaus berwarna hitam kepada Davie, serta celana pendek berwarna putih yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari ukuran Davie. “Bajumu untuk sementara.”

“Um,” Davie mengerjap. “_Thanks_.”

Meskipun masih agak pusing, ia segera menyambut satu setel pakaian tersebut dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Pemandangan Hel yang setengah telanjang membuat paginya menjadi luar biasa ganjil … dan memberi impresi yang membuat kepalanya semakin berputar-putar.

.

Untungnya hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, sehingga Davie tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk hari itu. Setelah Davie mandi, ia mengenakan baju Helgorth yang kebesaran hingga mencapai setengah pahanya, dan itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak perlu memakai celana milik pria tersebut.

Helgorth sudah menyiapkan sup untuk meredakan _hangover_ Davie tadi malam. Davie merasa tubuhnya lebih hangat dan ringan setelah menyesap kuah sup yang hangat.

Apartemen Helgorth lebih luas dibanding miliknya, atau mungkin karena tidak terlalu banyak barang yang berimpitan sehingga memberi kesan minimalis dan apik. Suasananya hitam putih dan elegan. Davie melihat sekitar sambil menyendoki sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

“Lebih baik?”

“Um.” Davie mengangguk. “_Better_. _Thanks_. Maaf … merepotkanmu tadi malam.”

Helgorth menggeleng. “Tidak apa-apa. Kau harus meneleponku kalau ada apa-apa.”

Di satu titik, Davie ingin mendongak dan mengiyakan perkataan itu dengan cepat. Namun jantungnya bertalu-talu, tangannya dikepal begitu kuat sehingga menimbulkan bekas sendok sup di tangannya; hanya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berbicara apa pun yang aneh-aneh.

Berhentilah berharap … otaknya mengucapkan keras-keras. Helgorth itu sahabatmu, dan perhatiannya hanya sekadar pada sahabat dari kecil yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

“Sudah kewajibanku untuk menjagamu di sini.” Helgorth mengangkat bahunya. “Kau itu teman baikku, dan, _yeah_—aku hanya tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa.”

“Oh,” sahut Davie dengan cepat, “ya, tentu saja.”

Perempuan tersebut menghabiskan supnya dalam diam.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi tepat dua belas hari kemudian, saat mereka sama-sama keluar dari mobil dan menuju restoran cepat saji untuk memakan apa pun yang bisa dihidangkan dengan cepat, di sela-sela jam kerja yang super sibuk.

“Davie,” panggil Hel, melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat perempuan itu keluar dari mobil. Davie terlihat begitu sibuk di antara pembicaraan sambungan telepon. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, dan dahinya mengernyit begitu dalam; seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan amat serius.

Helgorth menyusul Davie sampai perempuan itu mematikan sambungan telepon, dan Davie terkejut sendiri mendapati Hel sudah berada di sebelahnya.

“Hel? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Belanja?” Alis Helgorth naik. “Tentu saja mau makan siang. Kau terlihat … sibuk sekali. Aku tadi memanggilmu.”

“Oh.” Air muka Davie sedikit berubah, dan Helgorth mau tak mau mengasosiasikannya dengan telepon yang Davie lakukan tadi. “Hanya ada sedikit … masalah.”

“Hmm?” Mereka mengantre di tempat yang sama, dengan Davie yang berada di depan Helgorth. Helgorth ingin menanyakan masalah apa, namun sebaiknya … jika Davie tidak mau membicarakan hal itu, maka Helgorth belum pantas mendengarkannya. Begitu, bukan?

Davie masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, maka Helgorth mengasumsikan apa yang ada di kepalanya benar. Mungkin Davie akan menceritakannya lain kali.

Sementara menunggu _cheeseburger_ yang dipesan Helgorth, Davie memberi isyarat bahwa dia akan duduk di pojok dekat jendela untuk menjaga tempat mereka berdua. Hel mengangguk, dan di saat yang sama pramusaji meletakkan _cheeseburger_ dengan bungkus kertas di atas bakinya. Ia mengangkat baki itu dan duduk di seberang Davie.

“Aku … ingin berbicara sesuatu,” ujar Davie, matanya menatap kentang gorengnya lamat-lamat. “Apa kau sempat malam ini?”

“Kenapa tidak sekarang?” tanya Helgorth heran, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan dan akan dengan sangat mudah untuk mengatakan apa pun yang ada di kepala Davie dengan jelas.

“Waktunya tidak tepat.” Davie menggedikkan kepalanya ke jam dinding terdekat di restoran cepat saji tersebut. “Aku harus masuk lima belas menit lagi. Jadi … kalau kau ada waktu ….”

Helgorth menggeleng. “Maaf, hari ini klinikku buka sampai malam. Pasienku sudah tahu dan sudah ada catatannya di daftar tunggu.”

“Oh.” Helgorth tak bisa tidak mendengar nada kecewa dari bibir Davie. “Baiklah.”

“Besok malam?”

“Besok malam aku harus mengerjakan proyek.”

“Kabari aku kalau kau sempat.”

Davie dan Hel mengangguk bersamaan. Hel tersenyum tipis—tapi Davie tidak.

Saat itulah Hel tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

Davie menekan tombol telepon pada pukul dua belas malam lewat empat belas menit.

Hel mengangkat di detik kelima.

“Halo?” Mereka berujar bersamaan.

_“Kau tidak bisa tidur?” _tanya Hel langsung dan ia sendiri sedang membetulkan _headset _yang terpasang terburu-buru karena langsung mengangkat telepon dari Davie langsung.

“Mm … _sorta_.”

Semenjak mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu, komunikasi semakin sering. Pertemuan terjadi di celah kesibukan mereka, tapi yang Hel tahu satu hal: mereka semakin dekat, dan mungkin … ini sedikit lebih berbeda dari kedekatannya dengan Davie bertahun-tahun yang lalu, di negara yang sama: Amerika Serikat.

Lagi pula dia baru tahu Davie ini perempuan, demi Tuhan!

Davie menarik napas panjang.

Apa yang diterimanya di telepon tadi siang terus menerus mengacaukan pikirannya, dan ia masih bingung dan terganggu; apakah ia harus memberitahukan hal itu pada Helgorth atau tidak, meskipun mereka bertemu langsung.

Ia beralasan bahwa waktu mereka sempit.

Padahal … Davie hanya ingin menyiapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada Hel.

“_Halo?”_

Terdengar suara Hel pelan dari seberang sana.

“Maaf. Kau sudah ngantuk, ya?”

Ada tawa renyah di sana.

_“Aku baru saja selesai cuci muka. Belum, belum mengantuk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?”_

Davie menarik napas panjang. Katakanlah bahwa dia seorang pengecut. Setidaknya, jika dia bicara lewat telepon … Hel tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sekarang.

Ia melirik jam dinding.

Ia menarik napas panjang lagi.

“Aku … dijodohkan.”

Ada detik-detik panjang yang hening di sela-sela napas mereka. Ada genggaman tangan yang grogi di antara tangan kanan dan tangan kiri, serta gigitan di bibir yang nyaris menyobek kulit. Davie menundukkan kepala. Sebelum Helgorth sempat merespons apa pun, Davie melanjutkan. “Aku mendapatkan kabarnya siang tadi, omong-omong … saat kita bertemu. Aku bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana padamu … tapi pamanku bilang—“ Davie berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat aneh, apakah suaranya bergetar di telepon atau apakah dia menarik napas telalu panjang? “—aku dijodohkan … jadi ya … aku agak bingung untuk sesaat.”

Terdengar suara dari Helgorth namun Davie segera memotong. “Maaf, Hel, kurasa … kita tidak bisa berhubungan … seperti ini lagi. Kau tahu kan. Terlalu dekat dan segala macam. Nanti bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.”

_“Apa kau sudah gila?”_

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat pertama yang disemburkan oleh Helgorth setelah sekian lama mereka berdua hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

“Aku—“

“_Kita harus bertemu sekarang. Aku akan ke apartemenmu.”_

“Kau yang sudah gila kalau kau mau menemuiku tengah malam di apartemenku.” Davie mendesah panjang. Ini keputusan yang sangat, sangat berat.

Ini semua karena ambisi pamannya untuk memajukan bisnis pertambangan milik mereka. Orang yang akan menjadi calon suaminya nanti memiliki perusahaan yang sama, sehingga mereka bisa memperluas bisnis.

Bukan salah keluarganya, sungguh. Ia sudah berterima kasih banyak pada keluarganya yang sudah membesarkannya sampai saat ini, jadi apa lagi yang bisa ia balas selain menuruti keinginan mereka … dan menelan perasaannya sendiri mentah-mentah?

_“Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku?”_

Davie menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

“Tidak bisa, Hel.”

_“Oke, bagaimana kalau besok?”_

Davie menggigit bibirnya. “Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Aku dijodohkan. Kau … mengerti kan?”

_“Davie?”_

“Maaf ….”

Davie mematikan telepon secara sepihak. Hal yang tidak Helgorth ketahui adalah ponsel Davie dilempar sembarangan, kemudian pemiliknya menangis sampai pagi.

.

Helgorth menatap ponselnya tidak percaya.

Ia harus memastikan bahwa ia tidak mendengar kata-kata yang salah dari Davie.

Saat sambungan telepon dimatikan, ia baru menyadari satu hal: Davie tidak bercanda.

Untuk sesaat Helgorth kehilangan kata-kata, kemudian kepalanya bertanya-tanya: kenapa?

Ia sangat ingin untuk keluar dari kamar, menaiki lift dan turun ke _basement_, lalu menyalakan mobil dan segera mengetuk pintu kamar Davie untuk menerima penjelasan yang benar dari perempuan tersebut. Namun yang ia sadari adalah, dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk bertemu Davie.

Ia menghargai keinginan perempuan itu. Ia menghargai perkataan Davie, dan ia pun mengambil langkah mundur, memikirkan cara agar bisa bertemu Davie.

… atau setidaknya, membuat Davie ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Di saat yang sama, ada sesuatu yang membuat dada dan perutnya bergejolak gelisah. Tidak tenang. Davie dijodohkan. Dijodohkan. Dijodohkan. Kata itu terus-menerus terngiang di kepalanya, tidak mau berhenti, seperti kaset rusak yang dipasang di telinga.

Mengapa saat ada kemungkinan Davie dijodohkan dan bersama orang lain membuat perasaannya terasa sakit?

Dan … dengan mudahnya Davie setuju dengan semua itu?

Hel melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, berusaha memejamkan matanya dan tidur, namun tidak bisa. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah menatap langit-langit seraya memikirkan berbagai probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi kemudian ….

.

Davie membuka matanya saat beker berbunyi nyaring di sebelah telinga.

Tidak, dia tidak tidur semalaman. Ia hanya memejamkan mata dan berguling-guling di atas kasur, seperti yang kebanyakan orang-orang insomnia lakukan, dengan pengecualian dia tidak menggunakan ponselnya sama sekali.

Saat ia meraih ponsel, ia melihat ratusan pesan dari … satu orang.

**Helgorth Romhilde  
** _Aku masih bisa menghubungimu, kan?_

**Helgorth Romhilde  
** _Beritahu aku kalau kau mau bertemu denganku._

**Helgorth Romhilde  
** _Kuharap secepatnya._

**Helgorth Romhilde  
** _Kau sudah tidur?_

… dan berbagai pesan dengan nada dan isi yang sama.

Davie menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, (lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal ini dalam satu malam), kemudian bangkit untuk mandi. Merapikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat berantakan sejak telepon dari Uncle Sve.

.

Helgorth mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak gegabah, dan tetap fokus kepada pekerjaannya walaupun matanya tak bisa tak melihat ponsel setiap kali selesai dengan satu pasien.

Ia sudah melakukan rutinitas ini—mengecek ponsel tanpa ada notifikasi terbaru dari Davie—selama satu minggu penuh. Ia menghitung setiap detiknya. Setiap menit yang ia habiskan untuk kemungkinan Davie menikahi sosok lain di saat tadinya mereka sedekat nadi.

Pria itu meninggalkan satu pesan lagi kepada Davie, berharap Davie menyadari satu hal yang Hel sadari baru-baru ini.

.

**Helgorth Romhilde  
** _Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu._

Davie mematikan ponselnya.

Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk ke _bachelorette party_ yang diselenggarakan nanti malam di sebuah klub mewah yang sudah dipesan oleh rekan-rekan Uncle Sve, dan beberapa teman perempuannya yang menjanjikan apa-apa saja yang akan ia alami nanti di sana.

Tangannya menyentuh wajah yang sudah tak ia kenali selama berhari-hari ini. Matanya. Kedua matanya yang paling parah.

Ia tidak lemah, tidak. Wajar saja, ‘kan, kalau wanita memiliki kepekaan emosional yang lebih tinggi dan sesekali memikirkan yang hatinya rasakan?

Kedua tangannya bekerja, bekerja untuk menutupi bengkak di matanya. Memberikan _foundation_ dan _blush on_ agar wajahnya terlihat segar dan ceria. Pulasan _lipgloss_ warna merah muda yang memberikan kesan belia.

Ia berdandan sangat cantik hari itu. Ia menatap rambut panjangnya yang tergerai.

.

Davie melangkah ke dalam ruangan dan ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan banyak detail, sebab banyak sekali yang berjalan di pikirannya: pernikahan yang tak diinginkannya, Helgorth, kebaikan Uncle Sve dan Aunt Mari yang membesarkannya sampai saat ini, Helgorth, perasaan yang mendalam yang ia rasakan pada satu orang semenjak ia kecil, Helgorth, kenyataan yang bukan diinginkannya, Helgorth—

“Davie!” Sosok perempuan berambut pirang menyambutnya dengan aksen Amerika yang kental, lalu mengajak Davie untuk duduk di sofa merah muda yang sudah digantung-gantung dengan balon dan _banner_ _bachelorette party_ yang mentereng. Davie tersenyum manis dan duduk di sana, menyambut semua hadiah dan ucapan-ucapan yang ia terima dari ‘teman-teman’nya, namun pikirannya kosong.

Ia duduk di sana, foto di sana, mendengarkan cerita semua orang, dan Davie merasa ia bukan dirinya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan—hanya sekelebat _flash_ dari kamera, _champagne_ yang dibuka, video yang diputar ….

“Aku mau ke toilet sebentar,” ujar Davie kepada siapa saja yang mendengar, sebab suaranya kecil sekali. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sana, kemudian turun, turun, keluar dari klub dan baru bisa bernapas lega.

“Davie.”

Davie menggelengkan kepala. Tidak mungkin dia berhalusinasi sampai-sampai ia mendengar suara Helgorth di sebelahnya, ‘kan? Ia tertawa miris, lalu menoleh ke samping, hanya untuk menemukan sosok Helgorth dengan kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang benar-benar berada di sana, menatapnya khawatir.

“Hel—“ Davie tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan terlebih dahulu, karena terlalu banyak yang ingin ia utarakan sampai-sampai semuanya berlompatan di kepala. Meskipun demikian, ia tidak memiliki keberanian _itu_. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Hel seperti orang bodoh, sampai ia merasa tangannya ditarik lembut oleh Hel ke pinggir trotoar.

“Kenapa?” Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Hel.

“Aku tidak tahu.” Davie bahkan tidak tahu apa yang diajukan oleh Hel. Apa yang dimaksud dengan ‘kenapa’ itu, dan kenapa mereka berdua di sini sekarang, yang membuat Davie jauh lebih nyaman daripada harus terus-terusan berada di dalam ruangan klub, tersenyum manis dan berpesta sampai subuh.

“Davie. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.”

“Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu,” ujar Davie, menatap mata gelap Helgorth yang memantul; menceminkan bayangan mereka masing-masing di suatu titik saat cahaya bintang mengenai mereka.

“Kau dulu.”

“Aku—aku tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini, sebenarnya, Hel. Bukan keinginanku sama sekali. Tapi saat Uncle Sve menelepon, dan karena ia yang berbicara, ia yang berkata bahwa aku adalah salah satu harapan terbesarnya dan aku bisa membantu perusahaannya … aku terdiam, kemudian menyetujui. Uncle Sve dan Aunt Mari menjagaku dari kecil … dan … apa pantas kalau aku mengabaikan satu-satunya keinginan terbesar mereka? Mereka tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali dengan keinginan-keinginanku selama ini, dan hanya satu saja ….” Davie menunduk. “Hel.”

“Aku menyukaimu.”

Davie membelalak, terkejut, dan ia menatap Hel. Hel masih menatapnya sama seperti tadi, pandangannya tegas, lurus, dan tajam. Davie yakin Hel tidak berbohong. Hanya saja ….

“Mungkin ‘suka’ adalah kata yang begitu remeh. Tapi aku memikirkanmu setiap saat, dan apa yang ada di pikiranku ketika mengetahui itu darimu adalah, aku akan kehilanganmu. Memikirkan bahwa kau menjadi milik orang lain sementara aku masih _stuck_, dengan bayang-bayangmu di kepala adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyiksa. Aku—aku mencintaimu, Davie. Aku tidak tahu dari kapan. Aku hanya menyadarinya saat kau berkata kau dijodohkan, dan … aku merasa bahwa aku akan kehilangan satu sosok yang sangat berarti.”

Hel menunduk, menatap Davie yang matanya masih mencari kebohongan dari setiap untaian kata dari mulut Hel. Tapi Hel tidak berbohong sama sekali.

Davie mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hel dan mencium bibir itu, lembut, sebab ia tahu bahwa itulah yang dia inginkan, dan ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun pada detik ini. Persetan dengan perjodohan, pernikahan, dan _bachelorette_ _party_nya. Pada detik itu ia bisa menemukan kebahagian di kedua mata Helgorth, dan hatinya melompat-lompat senang sampai ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kepalanya terasa begitu ringan. Ini adalah anti depresan yang paling ampuh. Bukan alkohol yang ia kira akan membantunya untuk memulihkan diri.

Hel membalas ciumannya; ia menyentuh leher Davie, memperdalam ciumannya. Davie melingkarkan kedua tangan pada leher Helgorth.

Mereka menempel dengan satu sama lain begitu erat dan begitu mesra sampai-sampai orang-orang yang lewat harus permisi berapa kali karena menghalangi jalan. Hel dan Davie melepaskan diri, tertawa, kemudian Hel menyeret Davie untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil, Hel mencium Davie sekali lagi, Davie membalas ciumannya, kemudian Hel menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai memegang kendali setir. Hel menggenggam tangan Davie, erat.

“Kau … cantik sekali hari ini,” Helgorth berkata, menatap lurus-lurus ke depan.

“Aku hanya berdandan untuk menyamarkan kantong mataku. Aku kurang tidur,” jawab Davie cepat, melewatkan bagian bahwa dia kurang tidur karena menangis dan menyebabkan matanya luar biasa bengkak.

Helgorth tidak merespons lagi. Davie menatap ke depan. Ia kira Hel akan mengantarnya pulang, namun ia tidak familier dengan jalan di daerah sini.

“Apartemenku,” Helgorth menjelaskan sebelum Davie sempat bertanya.

.

Saat pintu apartemen terbuka, yang pertama kali Davie lihat adalah suasana yang pernah ia rasakan dulu: beberapa bulan ia berada di Amerika, ia mengajak orang-orang kantor untuk karaoke, berakhir ia mabuk dan menelepon Helgorth di luar kesadarannya. Helgorth menjemputnya dan berkata padanya bahwa dia tidak boleh mengonsumsi alkohol secara berlebihan lagi.

Helgorth sepertinya menyadari itu sehingga langsung bertanya pada Davie. “Kenapa?”

“Aku … teringat yang dulu.”

Helgorth mengangguk. Seingatnnya, itulah pertama kali Davie mengunjungi apartemennya, berkeliling ruangan hanya dengan kaus kebesaran sampai pertengahan paha. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajah Helgorth memanas.

“Sejak kapan?” Hel bertanya akhirnya.

“Sejak kapan apanya?” Davie bertanya balik, bingung dengan pertanyaan Hel yang tiba-tiba. Helgorth berdeham, seperti tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

“Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?”

Davie menatap Hel, mulutnya mengerucut lucu. “Pokoknya … kau tahulah.” Davie tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena dia malu, kemudian ia membuang muka. Hel tersenyum geli, menghampiri Davie, dan menyentuh hidung sang perempuan.

Saat Davie mendongak, Hel menciumi hidung dan bibir Davie.

Davie mundur sampai punggungnya mengenai sofa, dan Helgorth menuntunnya di sana, kemudian memberikan segala yang ia inginkan dari dulu: mencium gadis itu, menggigit telinganya, memberikan tanda di lehernya ….

{ ... }

_== kelanjutan fanfiksi ini memang tidak dipublikasikan; hanya untuk sampel karena NSFW ==_

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk hyl yang mempercayai karakter dan pair favoritnya di tangan saya! semoga memuaskan c;  
psst, memang karyanya tidak semua saya publikasikan di sini karena NSFW :)


End file.
